


Coco Frío

by ladyxdaydream



Series: I'll Fall / NATA side-fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Vacation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Surfing, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Iruka had been looking forward to this moment for a long time—the first time Naruto saw the sea.Or, alternatively, a kakairu family vacation!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: I'll Fall / NATA side-fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972990
Comments: 38
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yabakuboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabakuboi/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo boy. this fic came about for two reasons:
> 
> 1\. A request from yaba on discord for a “surfer family au”.  
> (I hope you like it bb!!!!)  
> 2\. My intense craving to write more NATA.
> 
> The first part contains the fluff. The second the smut.
> 
> Big hug and smek to Gloomier, who essentially role played some of this dialogue with me. You’re the bestttt! This is for you, too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Coco frío! Coco fríoooo!”_ Naruto shouted from the back of the car, pounding his bare feet against the back of Kakashi’s seat. Ever since Iruka had bought Naruto a fresh coconut to drink from yesterday, he wouldn’t shut up about them. 

“You’ve created a monster,” Kakashi groaned, poking his husband in the thigh. 

“A very cute monster,” Iruka smiled, grabbing Kakashi’s hand to entangle their fingers together in his lap. He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Naruto affectionately in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, well it’s not your brain he’s rattling,” Kakashi said, his seat shaking. Naruto had switched from using his feet to his hands, pushing and yanking at the headrest with all his might. 

“Naruto! _Deja eso!_ ” Iruka said, eyeing him in the rearview mirror again. “We haven’t come across a stand yet. I’ll pull over when we do.”

“YAY!” Naruto cheered, going back to making his frog figurine hop along the half-open window. 

Kakashi reclined his chair slightly, adjusting his baseball cap to cover his eyes. 8:00 was way too early to be out and about. He thought Iruka would be more laid back on vacation, but he was wrong. In fact, Iruka was worse. He created a _schedule,_ for christ’s sake. Set an alarm this morning and everything.

“Hey. Hey, Dad,” Naruto chattered. “Guess what! If you don’t say the Na- or -to in my name, it’s Ru, like you! I can be Ru, too. Ru #2!” 

“I think that’d get a little confusing for Kashi, don’t you?” Iruka laughed, shooting his husband an amused look. 

“That’s why I’m number two! You have to use the numbers, duh. You’re number one because you’re older.” Naruto explained.

“Okay Ru number two, I see a stand coming up. Put your _chancletas_ back on.”

“Please don’t encourage him,” Kakashi said quietly as Iruka pulled off to the side of the road, gravel crunching beneath the tires.

“I kinda like the idea of you calling me Ru number one. Establishes my dominance in the household,” Iruka joked. “Top of the food chain.”

“If that implies you’re going to eat me, then I’m okay with it.”

 _“Kakashi!”_ Iruka hissed, smacking him with a folded map across the chest. He didn’t trust the GPS to begin with, and he trusted it even less in Puerto Rico. “Watch your mouth, please.” 

“I’m ready, I’m ready!” Naruto chanted obliviously, unbuckling his seatbelt. 

Iruka looked at Kakashi expectantly, since his side of the car was exposed to the highway. Kakashi gave him a quick glance, before sinking further down in his chair.

“You go,” Kakashi said, tugging the bill of his hat to cover his face more. 

“Wh—”

“—ten dollar avocado, Iruka,” was all he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Iruka bit his lip to stop a laugh. Kakashi didn’t know you had to heckle here, especially if you were a foreigner. He got duped into paying ten dollars for an avocado two days ago—when the market price was only three—and he’d been afraid to buy anything ever since. Iruka had been craving a local avocado, but not _that_ bad.

“You won’t get conned this time. There’s a gigantic sign that reads two dollars. You don’t even have to speak, _mi amor_. Just hand him the money.”

Iruka could get out and do it, but he wanted Kakashi to go. He knew Kakashi was shy when it came to speaking Spanish, but Iruka was adamant about not doing everything for him while they were here. It was important to him that Kakashi learned how to navigate, even if it was for something as simple as this. And Kakashi _did_ have quite an extensive vocabulary, more than enough to handle this exchange. He was just too timid about it, especially with strangers. In the two years since they’d adopted Naruto though, he’d learned the language quickly and was not shy about spouting it. The tenacity of kids was amazing.

 _“Naruto, puedes ayudar a tú papa con el coco?_ (Can you help your dad with the coconut?)” Iruka asked, craning around in his seat to look at him.

 _“Sí!”_ Naruto said, nodding vigorously. 

_“Como se_ _dice_ coconut water _en español?”_

_“Agua de coco!”_

_“Y cómo preguntas por eso?”_  
(And how do you ask for this?)

“Mmm,” Naruto hummed, thinking. _“Dame coco frío por favor!”_

The r’s come out harsh and flat.

“Close enough,” Iruka laughed. “ _Mira._ ” Iruka placed a hand on Kakashi’s arm, a smile on his face. “Naruto will take care of it for you.”

Kakashi gave him an unimpressed look. Iruka kissed his pout in response.

“You’ll be fine. Come on,” Iruka said, pushing him on the shoulder. “I want to get to the beach early.”

Kakashi reluctantly got out of the car. He stopped in front of Naruto’s door, shutting it behind him as he got out. He took his son by the hand and guided him over to the wooden stand. 

* * *

Iruka unstrapped his shortboard, Kakashi’s longboard, and Naruto’s newly purchased boogey board from the top of the car, handing them off one by one to where Kakashi stood on the pavement.

When all was accounted for, he hopped down from his stance on the open window and locked up the car. He pocketed the keys, shouldered into his backpack, gripped his board under one arm, and slung the cooler over his other. 

_“Estamos listos?”_ he asked, looking at Naruto who had a tiny beach chair and a mesh bag of sand toys hanging from his shoulders. He was clutching the giant, green coconut in both hands. 

“Uh-huh!” He nodded around the straw he was sipping on.

The three of them walked along the warm sand in search of a good spot. The beach was relatively empty, except for a couple of other surfers, some of whom were already in the water. Iruka inhaled deeply as they walked, savoring the smell of salt and sand; reveling in the sound of gulls and waves. 

He missed this with every fiber of his being. 

They ended up situating themselves inside a small cluster of palms. It offered just enough shade to provide a respite from the sun whenever they needed it. 

Iruka dropped all of his things in sand, before walking over to Naruto and placing a hand on his shoulder. Naruto was staring at the ocean silently, as if he couldn’t even begin to comprehend it.

 _“Qué piensas?_ What do you think, Naruto?” Iruka asked. He’d been so looking forward to this moment—to the first time Naruto saw the sea.

“It’s _big,_ ” Naruto said, quiet and wide-eyed. “Is Isla from here?”

Iruka laughed softly; so much love filled his heart it almost hurt. He’d taken Naruto with him to the aquarium more times than he could count now. His son had developed a soft spot for his dolphin companion. 

“She’s from the ocean, yes. But not this part of it. This is the Atlantic. Isla comes from the Pacific, which is much colder. I can show you on a map later.”

“And there’s animals in there?” Naruto asked.

“Lots of them. We can search for them with the goggles we brought, and teach you how to use the snorkel so you can breathe underwater.”

“Breathe underwater?!” Naruto exclaimed, turning up to look at him with excited blue eyes.

“Pretty cool, right?” 

Naruto nodded, gazing back at the ocean as a wave broke against the shore. He fell quiet, moving closer to Iruka to wrap an arm around his leg.

 _“Tienes miedo?”_ Iruka asked, petting his blonde hair. “Are you scared, Naruto?”

Naruto remained silent, which was answer enough. 

Iruka crouched down to his height.

“The ocean is very powerful,” Iruka explained. “It’s good to be a little scared. It means you’re being smart. But the ocean is also kind. And _beautiful._ You’re an excellent swimmer, Naruto. I made sure of it. I wouldn’t have brought you here if I didn’t think you were ready. Plus, you have me and Kashi. We won’t leave you alone for a second, alright?” 

Naruto nodded again, and Iruka placed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Come on, let’s get ready.” 

* * *

After slathering Naruto head-to-toe in sunscreen, Iruka sent him to play in the sand for a bit while it dried. He held the same tube out to Kakashi.

“Can you do my back?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” Kakashi said, immediately letting go of the hammock he was tying to move towards Iruka. 

“Of course you were,” Iruka snorted. 

Kakashi snatched the lotion from him.

“Strip, baby.”

Iruka tucked his necklace beneath his shirt before peeling it off. He stepped out of his loose, linen pants to reveal a skin-tight suit that stretched from hip to ankle. 

Kakashi circled him, letting his eyes run wild. Iruka twisted his long hair into a tight bun on top of his head, very much aware of Kakashi’s leer.

“God, it’s just as good as the first time. I’ll never get over it,” Kakashi said, uncapping the bottle. He really wouldn’t. When Iruka first started working at the aquarium, Kakashi came up with the most ridiculous excuses to visit, just to catch a glimpse of him in his wetsuit. Needless to say, Kakashi was thrilled to find out Iruka wore a similar style outside of work.

Kakashi squirted a generous line of lotion across Iruka’s broad shoulders and then pocketed the bottle. He worked the lotion down Iruka’s back slowly, sensually caressing each muscle as he passed it.

“Stop doing it like that,” Iruka laughed. “I can feel the heat radiating off of you, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi smirked, placing a kiss near his husband’s ear. He kept his lips there as his hands fanned out across Iruka’s lower back, smoothing around to the front of his pelvis. 

Iruka turned in his embrace. He went to grab the lotion from Kakashi’s pocket, but he stepped out of reach.

“I can do my chest,” Iruka said. His tone was somewhere between stern and amused. 

“You could…” Kakashi acknowledged. “But let me,” he said, pulling the tube out of his pocket again. “Pretty please?” 

Iruka glanced around, aware of how intimate that would look. There was no one close by, and even if there was, he didn’t know if he could bring himself to care anyway. He took note of Naruto in the meantime, making sure he hadn’t moved to the water—he was happily building something in the sand. 

“Fine,” Iruka sighed, knowing Kakashi was going to make this just as erotic as his back.

Kakashi got to work rubbing him down, but when he started paying a little too much attention to Iruka’s pecs, Iruka couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“Quit playing with my nipples,” Iruka laughed, knocking Kakashi’s hand away. “What is wrong with you? Honestly. You know how hard it’ll be to hide an erection in your swim trunks?”

“Not as hard as your wetsuit,” Kakashi said, squirting more lotion into his hands. He rubbed his palms together before smoothing them both down the length of Iruka’s arm, curving slowly around his bicep, and trailing down to his wrist. 

“I can control myself. Don’t know if I can say the same about you,” Iruka said as Kakashi did his other arm. He eyed the loose strings at his husband’s waist. “You should really tie your trunks, by the way.” 

“I’m not going to surf today. I thought of staying with Naruto while you do your thing,” Kakashi said, dotting Iruka’s nose and cheeks with sunscreen. “I’ll go out tomorrow before we leave.” 

Iruka’s eyes lit up before he shut them, letting Kakashi do his face. It was true, he really did become lost to the sea sometimes. He felt incredibly grateful Kakashi was willing to give him the time alone without asking for it. 

Excitement started to flutter around in Iruka’s stomach—he was eager to get out on the water.

“Thank you,” Iruka said when Kakashi finished, opening his eyes to plant a kiss to Kakashi’s mouth. “Too bad I can’t return the favor.”

Kakashi usually wore a long-sleeved swimshirt at the beach; he burned easily, and it kept his sleeves of tattoos safe from the harsh rays of the sun. Iruka had tattoo’s of his own, but they were black and wouldn’t fade nearly as easily. He wasn’t about to complain though, it stuck to Kakashi’s skin the same way Iruka’s suit stuck to his. 

“You’ll play with Naruto right?” Iruka asked, concerned. “Don’t post up in the hammock with a book, please.”

“Of course I will.”

Iruka was torn between darting for the water, and staying with his family.

 _“Go,”_ Kakashi laughed. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

Iruka gave him one final kiss. When he turned to go, Kakashi gave him a harsh slap on the ass.

 _“Christ,”_ Iruka cursed, reeling forwards, jogging out to sea with his board tucked beneath his arm.

* * *

Iruka was only knee deep and already he felt weightless. He placed his board on the surface of the water and pulled himself up onto his belly, finding the sweet spot immediately. His board was a lot shorter than Kakashi’s, with a sharp nose and multiple fins. It was more advanced too, designed to perform faster turns with more speed.

He’d been surfing a lot longer than his husband, ever since he was 13. He learned in the summer months he’d spent with his _abuela_ over the course of his youth. She wasn’t the one who taught him though, as cool as that would have been. Iruka had enough cousins to fill a village—several of them were self-proclaimed _playeros_ , and excellent surfers. 

After Iruka had graduated college and moved into a place of his own, his parents bought a house in Puerto Rico to spend the majority of winter. That’s where the three of them were staying now, instead of a hotel, and where he kept his board when he was in Chicago, having no need for it there. 

Iruka paddled out, cutting through small waves as he went. It felt amazing to have his board against his chest again. He usually wore a full suit when he surfed to prevent the wax patterns from scratching his skin, but he wasn’t going to be out all day today, only an hour or two at best, so he wouldn’t get too chafed. He had given the board a fresh coat of wax before they left this morning, and it was making itself known against him now. Regardless, he was desperate to feel the elements at their fullest. It had been too long. 

He sat up and straddled his board, floating around in the white water as he waited for a wave he liked. There wasn’t anyone else in this spot, which meant he didn’t have to mess around with etiquette. It got a little confusing when multiple surfers were out at the same time. He had to teach Kakashi how to handle it—quality waves were meant to be ridden by only one person. If you were closest to the peak when the wave rolled in, the wave was yours. Otherwise, you had to wait your turn. Dropping in and stealing someone else’s wave was incredibly rude, not to mention dangerous. 

Iruka turned his board, positioning his tail perpendicular to the oncoming wave, and laid back down on his stomach. He began to paddle, slow at first, sensing the wave in his peripherals. The closer it got, the faster he paddled. When the wave started to draw on his tail and roll under him, he paddled like _hell,_ anticipating the burst of speed and momentum he knew would shortly follow. When it hit, he popped up to his feet in one swift movement. He kept his knees bent, lowering his center of gravity, and then his heart skipped as he dropped into the wave. 

The feeling was unparalleled. Some compared it to a rollercoaster slope, but Iruka disagreed. Absolutely _nothing_ could compare. 

He leaned into the wave, gently dipping the rail of his board into the face of it. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he braced himself to ride the curl.

* * *

Kakashi had Naruto balanced on his hip in the water, watching Iruka surf from a distance. Naruto was almost too big to hold him like this, and Kakashi felt an unexpected pang of sadness at the thought. 

“Whoa!” Naruto yelled in his ear, once Iruka had popped up. “Ru is so cool!”

“He is, isn’t it?” Kakashi smiled as Naruto’s eyes lit up. He knew Iruka was his son’s hero, and Kakashi couldn’t blame him. Kakashi felt a similar sense of awe as he watched his husband gracefully ride the waves like he was born to do it. 

“Can you do that?” Naruto asked.

“Mhm. Iru taught me a few years ago. He’s a lot better than me, though,” Kakashi said, not afraid to admit it. He’d improved for sure, but he was nowhere near Iruka’s level.

“Could he teach me, too?”

“Ask him,” Kakashi said, adjusting his hold on Naruto to better accommodate his weight. “I bet he’d be thrilled.” 

“Okay! Can we look at the fish now? Can we, can we?” Naruto asked, kicking his feet lightly against Kakashi’s side.

“Sure. Let’s go get the gear.”

* * *

Iruka came back almost two hours later, exhausted, with a satisfying ache thrumming deep in his muscles. When he got close enough to the shore to stand, he hopped off his board and beckoned Naruto to swim over to him. 

When Naruto reached Iruka, he clung to him like an octopus, unable to touch the ground at that depth. Iruka lifted him up onto his board and helped him balance there. 

“How did you do that?!” Naruto asked, breathless from his swim.

“Lots of practice,” Iruka answered, gripping the rails of his board tightly so Naruto wouldn’t flip. 

“Can you teach me?”

“I’d love to,” Iruka said happily. He kept one hand on Naruto as he waved Kakashi over to them with his other.

Kakashi shook his head from where he stood in the shallows.

Iruka titled his head in response, criticizing the distance between them. 

He nearly rolled his eyes. 

There was a large swath of seaweed lining the ocean floor. Kakashi would have to cross it to get to them. 

“Just swim over it like Naruto did,” Iruka called.

“Nope, I’m good.” Kakashi called back, turning to head out of the water.

“Can’t Kashi swim?” Naruto asked, a look of confusion on his face.

“Yes, he can swim perfectly fine. Your Dad’s just being a dork. He hates seaweed.” 

“Weirdo,” Naruto laughed.

A smile pulled at Iruka’s lips, a wicked idea forming in his mind. 

“Okay, lie on your belly, Naruto. I’m going to teach you how to paddle. And then I’m going to teach you how to prank your Dad.”

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. Naruto and Iruka had each dropped a handful of slimy seaweed onto Kakashi’s bare chest, his shirt having been discarded once in the shade. He had been dozing off in the hammock so he didn’t see them coming. Naruto broke out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles while Iruka ran for his life. Kakashi eventually caught him, dumping a fistful of sand down the back of Iruka’s suit in revenge, which he immediately regretted.

Iruka did _not_ find it funny, claiming the two acts were completely disproportionate, considering his suit was essentially spandex and couldn’t be shaken out. But karma was a bitch, because when Kakashi took Naruto into the water again, a strong wave crashed into them both on the shore, causing Naruto to grab onto Kakashi’s trunks as he fell, exposing Kakashi’s bare ass to the world. 

Iruka nearly died laughing. 

When evening fell, Iruka had walked up the beach to buy freshly caught fish from a boat he saw earlier, along with some prepared rice and beans, and _tostones_ from a _chinchorro_. When he returned, he cut a banana leaf from a nearby plant, to wrap the fish in, and cooked it over a bonfire. 

The sun was setting now. Naruto had fallen asleep in the hammock, tired from his full belly and the day’s excitement. Iruka snuggled into Kakashi side, stretching his sandy toes towards the dying fire. They had both changed out of their wet suits and were resting comfortably in loose lounge wear.

“We should put up the tent before it gets dark,” Iruka said, despite not wanting to move. He nuzzled his nose further into the crook of Kakashi’s neck, breathing in the salt on his skin. He wished he could brand into his senses for all of eternity. 

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Kakashi said, starting to untangle himself from his husband.

Iruka groaned, latching on to the front of Kakashi’s sweatshirt to hold him in place.

“You just said—,”

“—ugh, _yo sé, pero dame un besito primero,_ ” Iruka said, titling his head up expectantly. 

Kakashi leaned in for a peck, but Iruka wound a hand into his hair and deepened it. He brushed his tongue teasingly against Kakashi’s, who fell boneless against him. Iruka pulled away with a smile on his face.

“You little _fox,_ ” Kakashi crooned. He rubbed his thumb across the scar on Iruka’s cheek, admiring the way the sun had darkened him considerably. 

Iruka laughed flirtatiously, climbing into Kakashi’s lap to kiss him again. Iruka was wearing an oversized sweater, the sleeves overtaking half of his hands as he brought them up to cup his husband’s face.

He pulled at Kakashi’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“About that tent…” Iruka said.

Kakashi flipped them over in the sand, causing Iruka to gasp in surprise when his back hit the ground.

“Not fair. You don’t get to rile me up and then tell me to leave.”

“Oh no? And what are you going to do about it, huh?” Iruka said, trailing a finger down the side of Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi pinned Iruka’s wrists beside his head. 

“If we were alone, I’d swallow your cock to the hilt and blow you right here.”

Iruka blushed, averting his eyes, and Kakashi fell hopelessly in love. Again. Enamored with the way a few strands had fallen out of Iruka’s loose bun to frame his face; the contrast of his white sweater against his tanned skin; the way he chewed at his lip, hiding a smile, flustered by Kakashi’s words.

Iruka smacked a hard palm to Kakashi’s forehead, ripping him abruptly out of his lovesick musings.

“Mosquito,” Iruka said, showing Kakashi the smushed evidence. “We should really get that tent up. I don’t want Naruto to get bit.”

Kakashi sighed and got up, offering Iruka a hand, crushing any hopes of making out hotly in the sand. 

* * *

The tent was up in no time. It was one of those fancy new designs that simply popped open, no poles required. Iruka busied himself with the sleeping mats while Kakashi went to scoop up Naruto from the hammock.

“He is conked _out,”_ Kakashi whispered when he returned, placing Naruto gently on the mat. Iruka pulled a light blanket up to their son's chin, passing a hand lovingly over his hair.

“You’re right, which means he’s going to snore.”

“…Maybe I should take him back outside,” Kakashi joked, arms reaching towards Naruto. 

Iruka pulled him down to their mat.

“You’ll do no such thing,” Iruka said, clicking off the small solar lantern hanging from a hook on the ceiling.

Iruka settled onto his side, wrapping his body around Kakashi’s. Kakashi moved to accommodate himself, and then… kept on moving, wiggling his butt against Iruka’s front.

“Don’t even think about it,” Iruka mumbled into his back. 

“I’m trying to get comfortable,” Kakashi said, pushing his ass against Iruka again.

“You’re full of shit.”

“I _am_. I just happen to be the most comfortable with your dick in my ass.”

Iruka lifted himself up on an elbow to glare down at Kakashi.

“Your son is literally five feet away,” he chastised. 

“I told you we should have left him with Omoi,” Kakashi said, turning onto his back so they could see each other.

Iruka covered Kakashi’s face with his hand.

“I can’t even look at you right now.”

Kakashi bit at his palm playfully, causing Iruka to retract his hand.

“We don’t have to _bone_ —”

“—Kakashi, I feel like I still have sand everywhere. Including my ass. Probably from your doing, with that stupid stunt you pulled.”

“…Extra friction?”

Iruka looked at him as if that was the stupidest thing he’d ever said. It probably was.

“Does a hand job with a piece of sand paper sound appealing? Because that’s what it makes me think of, Kakashi.”

“People _do_ sand wood, Iruka.”

Nope, wait. _That_ was the stupidest thing he’d ever said.

“You’re so dumb,” Iruka said, apparently agreeing with him. 

Kakashi muffled his laugh into the blanket. He was joking anyway. He wasn’t about to get down with Naruto in the tent. But if Naruto hadn’t been here…he’d make love to Iruka until the early hours of the morning.

“I was kidding, you know,” Kakashi said, reaching out to run his fingers through his husband’s long dark hair. “About Naruto. I’m glad he’s here. I had a really good time today.”

“Despite flashing everyone and their mom on the beach?”

“Maybe because of it.”

Iruka smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

“I’m never going to forgot that. I was _dying_. Though, I am a little pissed other people saw my favorite beauty mark.” Iruka said, tapping his finger against the one near Kakashi’s chin.

“I’m sure no one noticed, too busy being blinded by my white ass.” 

Iruka laughed hard, clapping a hand over his mouth to quiet the sound.

“I’m glad I had my shades on. Might have caused some irreparable damage otherwise,” Iruka said, laughter threatening to spill from him again.

Kakashi pulled him down into another kiss, pressing a smile against Iruka’s mouth.

“So the one on my face isn’t your favorite, huh?” he asked when they parted.

“Mmm, nope. The one on your booty is cuter.”

Kakashi lifted himself on an elbow too, kissing him again. He shifted part of his weight on top of Iruka to press him down into the mat.

“…so what are the rules on making out?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Brief moment of spit play. Mentioning it in-case it's a squick!

They woke up the following morning with Naruto sandwiched between them, having moved there some time in the night. After a simple breakfast of fruit and _pan con pasas_ , Kakashi took his turn on the water.

Iruka and Naruto spent most of the morning collecting shells and sea glass—Naruto wanted to bring “something cool” back for Sasuke. They came across a few crab holes in the process, much to Naruto’s delight. However, that was nothing compared to the excitement he felt when a sea turtle swam into view. 

They had been close to the shore when it happened, building a giant frog in the sand. Naruto was so excited he tripped over his feet, crushing their creation. Iruka explained how those turtles nested on the beach, and why their species was critically endangered. Needless to say, the turtles had a new ambassador at the end of their conversation. Iruka promised to take him to the conservation center before they flew back home.

They left the beach around mid-afternoon and grabbed an early dinner, making it to Omoi’s around 6:00. Omoi had volunteered to watch Naruto for the evening, giving them a night alone. 

When they made it home, Iruka headed straight for the bathroom.

“I’m desperate for a shower. Join me?” he asked, poking his head around the doorframe. 

“Wait. Uh, can I go first?” Kakashi asked, stepping into the bathroom. “Alone?”

Iruka stopped mid-way through pulling off his shirt, one shoulder already free.

“You’re rejecting my shower invitation,” Iruka stated, just to make sure he was hearing this right.

“Yes.”

“I’d be naked. And wet,” he said, not quite believing it. “Naked.”

Kakashi looked away, clenching his fist at his side, as if the thought pained him.

“…I know.” 

“Alright,” Iruka said, slipping back into his shirt. “Suit yourself.”

* * *

After Iruka finally got his chance in the shower, he left the bathroom in nothing but his black briefs and a loose white tank that scooped low. His parent’s house didn’t have air conditioning, and the island heat was making itself known. 

“Wha…” Iruka breathed, as he walked into the bedroom still towel drying his hair.

The room was lit up with candles, some sultry, dirty beat pulsing in the background. 

Kakashi sat shirtless on the edge of the bed, leaning back against his palms.

“Huh. So this was your plan,” Iruka said, dropping the towel onto an armchair in the corner. 

Kakashi’s eyes followed him as he walked, fixated on his bare legs. Iruka was the first (and last) man he’d been with that shaved his legs. He was not prepared for how much it had driven him wild. It still did. 

“Yes,” he said, peeling his eyes away. “You like it?”

“Hm.” Iruka hummed, coming to stand between his legs. “Its very you,” he said, nudging Kakashi’s knee with his own, coaxing him to spread his legs wider. “I love it.”

“How do you look so good in something as simple as that?” Kakashi asked, still leaning back on his hands, admiring the way his husband’s hair draped in damp waves down his chest.

“I don’t know, but you’re working those sweatpants pretty hard,” Iruka said, coming to straddle Kakashi’s waist. The soft turquoise fabric looked exquisite against his pale skin, mirroring some of the color tattooed up his arms. 

“Is this what Dad life has done to us?” Kakashi teased, smoothing his hands up Iruka’s thighs. “I remember when we used to dress up for each other.”

 _“Ha,_ me too,” Iruka laughed. “A certain birthday involving leather booty shorts and a mesh crop comes to mind.” he said, rubbing himself against Kakashi.

Kakashi let out a low chuckle.

“I’d strip for you again,” Kakashi said, eyes locked on Iruka’s mouth as he brought it to hover in front of his.

“I’m _very_ happy to hear that,” he replied, closing the distance between them.

Iruka kissed him, dropping the rest of his weight into Kakashi’s lap. The song switched, playing something equally sexy.

Iruka pulled back from the kiss, leaving one hand against Kakashi’s cheek.

“Did you make a playlist?” he asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“I did,” Kakashi said, leaning in to nip at Iruka’s lip. 

“Remember the one we made when we first started dating?” Iruka asked, rubbing his thumb over Kakashi’s bottom lip. “What was it called again?”

“The Moan Zone,” Kakashi said, widening his eyes in playful emphasis as he bit into the pad of Iruka’s thumb.

 _“Fuck,_ that’s it,” Iruka cracked up, pressing his face into Kakashi’s collarbone. “Did you name this one, too?” Iruka asked, before he dragged his nose up the side of Kakashi’s neck, tongue flicking out to tease his ear.

“Mattress Mambo Melodies,” Kakashi answered without hesitation, his head dropping back as Iruka’s teeth grazed across his throat.

Iruka stopped his exploration. He pressed his hands into Kakashi’s chest and pushed himself up to look at him.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“You wanna get up and check?” Kakashi smirked.

“Oh my _god.”_

Iruka went to leave, but Kakashi pulled him back by the band of his briefs.

“Later,” he laughed. “I’ve been waiting too long for you.”

Iruka resumed his straddle, carding a hand through Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi nuzzled into the touch instantly. 

“And what exactly have you been waiting for, hm?” Iruka cooed. 

Kakashi averted his eyes, a shy smile on his face. 

Iruka’s mouth fell open with a soft pant.

_Oh._

So they were doing that tonight.

Iruka knew that look. The faint blush on his husband’s cheeks was a dead giveaway—Kakashi wanted Iruka to take him apart.

He’d never ask for it, but he didn’t have to. Iruka would give him what he wanted without a second thought.

He brought his mouth an inch from Kakashi’s, before brushing his lips back and forth across Kakashi’s own.

“Lie back,” Iruka commanded softly.

Kakashi scooted further back on the bed and dropped into the pillows. Iruka crawled after him, stopping when his face was level with his belly. He placed reverent kisses along the thick, raised skin of a scar that ran several inches down from Kakashi’s navel. Kakashi’s legs twisted against the sheets in response, a hand moving to caress Iruka’s hair.

Iruka moved to his ribs, his tongue rolling over the ridges as he licked his way up, dragging blunt nails down Kakashi’s sides at the same time.

Kakashi arched off the bed in response, goosebumps breaking out across skin.

When Iruka reached one of his nipples, he flicked his tongue over it, before sucking it between his lips, teething at it.

Kakashi tightened his grip on Iruka’s hair, his breath having hitched. 

Iruka released him to tie his hair into a messy bun at the nape of his neck. When he met Kakashi’s lidded, glassy eyes, a shiver coursed through him. Kakashi was already so far gone, and they’d barely even started. 

_“Oh, Kakashi,”_ Iruka whispered like a prayer, removing his tank top before falling back on top of his husband. 

He kissed him long and hard. With each kiss, their mouths opened a little more, until their tongues were sliding hotly against one another. 

Kakashi’s hands moved to Iruka’s ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks, encouraging him to grind down. Iruka complied, rolling his hips in slow, exaggerated circles. Kakashi broke the kiss, desperate for more air, breathing harshly as Iruka’s mouth traveled over his jaw. 

Iruka sat back on his heels, hooking his fingers beneath Kakashi’s waistband. Kakashi titled his hips up in assistance, and Iruka slid his sweatpants down and off him. 

“No underwear?” Iruka teased with a quirk of his brow.

Kakashi licked his lips and swallowed, needing the moisture to speak.

“Didn’t see the point,” he replied. 

Iruka begged to differ, considering Kakashi’s cock was beaded with pre-cum. It was probably smeared on the inside of his pants.

“Guess I should take mine off then,” Iruka said, keeping his musings to himself. 

He threw his briefs to the floor, and fell into Kakashi again. 

Iruka went straight for his neck. Aside from Kakashi’s hair, his second weakest point was the skin _just_ beneath his ear. Iruka worked at it with his lips, making sure to huff hot breaths across his ear between kisses. One hand went to pull at his silver hair, while the other reached down to cup his cock. 

_“Fuck,”_ Kakashi moaned, clutching onto Iruka’s back.

Iruka sunk his teeth in then, sucking a mark into his neck. He rubbed his body against Kakashi with a little more vigor. He removed his hand from Kakashi’s cock to grope for the lube, knowing it would be under the pillows somewhere. When Kakashi planned something in advance, he always placed it there beforehand. Iruka found it, along with a condom. He pulled them both towards him. 

Iruka took a moment to ogle his husband, fumbling the cap to the lube in the process. The sight of Kakashi’s erection beneath his sweat glistened abs made Iruka’s mouth water. He swallowed hard, squirting lube into his palm. He coated them both, before closing his hand and starting to stroke. 

He reeled forward, pressing his forehead against Kakashi’s. The shock of the cool gel against their hot skin made them both ignite. 

Kakashi dropped a hand to Iruka’s thigh and squeezed. A subtle way to tell Iruka he wanted more without having to speak. Iruka had been making love to Kakashi for enough years to learn his language. 

“Impatient, are we?” Iruka purred.

Kakashi surprised him with a searing kiss. He pushed his tongue hard into Iruka’s mouth, shutting him up with a series of sloppy kisses. Iruka groaned into his mouth, trying to keep up with the erratic pace as he removed his slick fingers from their cocks to press deeper between Kakashi’s thighs.

Kakashi bit down on Iruka’s lip when he pushed a finger inside, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Iruka pressed his ear to Kakashi’s chest as he stretched him, hearing his husband’s heart pounding fast and hard. Once his second finger was comfortably inside, he crooked them, seeking out the spot he knew so well. Kakashi’s body jolted immediately. Iruka turned his face into Kakashi’s skin and cursed, rocking his body against Kakashi, aching for friction. 

Kakashi wrapped a hand around Iruka’s hair and tugged, bringing his face before his. Kakashi’s eyes darted back and forth between Iruka’s own, silently pleading for more. Iruka barely held back a whimper.

He removed his fingers and ripped open the condom. Once the rubber was on, he slicked it up well, and pushed back inside Kakashi. 

“Oh, god,” Iruka shuddered, the tight heat around his cock almost too much to bear. 

He slowly dragged himself in and out, giving them both time to adjust. But then Kakashi’s legs encircled Iruka’s waist, signaling he was ready to speed things up. He hooked his ankles behind Iruka’s back, and dropped his hands to fist the sheets.

Iruka grunted from the effort it took to grab for Kakashi’s wrists, pulling them above his head. He pinned them there, before entangling their fingers together, keeping his thrusts steady all the while. 

Iruka closed his eyes, sweat rolling down his temples. He concentrated hard on making it last, instead of letting go like his body was screaming at him to do. 

_“Iruka,”_ Kakashi rasped, inciting Iruka to open his eyes. “Come on my chest.”

 _“Q-que?”_ Iruka panted. He heard it. He definitely heard it. But he wanted to hear it again. “Say that again. _Otra vez, mi amor.”_ He caressed Kakashi’s cheek with his hand, rubbing a thumb across the bottom of his scar.

“Pull out when you’re close,” Kakashi repeated, never averting his eyes. “And come on my chest. I want to watch you spill.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Iruka cursed, his voice straining around the word. It was a miracle he didn’t come right there.

He pulled out half a minute later, whipped off the condom he was using, and scrambled to straddle Kakashi’s waist. Kakashi gripped Iruka’s thighs, as Iruka brought a hand to his cock. He barely had to touch himself before he arched forward, hands slamming into the headboard, coming hard. 

_“Shit,”_ Kakashi hissed. It was followed by a shaky moan as he snaked one of his hands behind Iruka and started to stroke himself.

When Iruka’s haze cleared, he swiped two fingers on his clean hand across Kakashi’s chest, coating them in his own cum, before he pushed them inside Kakashi’s mouth.

Kakashi shot his free hand to Iruka’s wrist, holding his arm in place, as he swallowed Iruka’s fingers down, sucking them in deep like it was all he was good for. Kakashi bobbed his head, working Iruka’s fingers as if they were his cock.

 _“Coño,_ Kakashi.” Iruka said, his hips starting to move again, rubbing his ass against Kakashi’s abdomen. He was going to get hard again in no time, he could feel it. “You have no _idea_ how good you look.”

Iruka brought his other hand to Kakashi’s forehead, pushing his hair back, his palm sliding through the sweat beaded there. He grabbed a fistful, tightened his grip, and _pulled._

Kakashi’s reaction was immediate—his body tensed, his mouth dropping open to pull in desperate breaths around Iruka’s fingers. 

They held eye contact as Kakashi’s hand picked up a frantic pace around his cock, his hips starting to stutter beneath Iruka. He ran his tongue between Iruka’s fingers, before lapping at them with a lewd, wet sound.

 _“God,”_ Iruka cried, dragging his slick fingers out of Kakashi’s mouth to grip his chin. Iruka felt like he was going to explode, despite having already orgasmed. He pulled Kakashi into a hard, messy kiss. 

Kakashi let out a loud, long moan against Iruka’s lips as he came. 

_“Yes,”_ Iruka moaned into Kakashi’s mouth, as his husband rode out the remaining waves. _“Fuck. Kakashi.”_

Kakashi sat up and wrapped his arms around Iruka’s torso, flipping their positions.

“Damn, baby,” Kakashi swooned, breathing hard as he situated himself above Iruka. “I forgot how filthy you could be.”

Iruka smiled up at him, and then leaned forward to lick a line up Kakashi’s chest where his own cum still glistened. He pulled back and kept his mouth open, enticing Kakashi to come and get it.

Kakashi _lost_ it. 

“Shit, I love you,” he growled, before plunging both hands in Iruka’s hair and crashing their mouths together. Kakashi sucked Iruka’s tongue into his mouth, savoring the taste of his cum mixed with the taste of _him._ It was fucking intoxicating to have so much of Iruka at once. 

Kakashi grunted as he readjusted their mess of limbs to situate himself between Iruka’s legs. He pulled away from Iruka’s mouth to feverishly press kisses down his chest, swirling his tongue around a nipple, his fingers coming to pinch it when his lips left to continue on down his body. He pressed open-mouthed kisses into Iruka’s belly, loving the way it rose and fell with his labored breathing. 

Iruka rocked his body into the mattress as Kakashi explored him. His hands came up to grip the pillow beneath his head, only to toss it to the floor a second later. When Kakashi rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin on the inside of Iruka’s thigh, Iruka lifted up onto his elbows to watch. Kakashi nosed near his half-hard cock, giving Iruka a smoldering look in the process.

Iruka quirked an eyebrow in response, curious for him to get on with whatever he had in mind. 

At that, Kakashi raised himself up, pooled saliva in his mouth, and then let his spit drop slowly towards Iruka’s cock.

“Holy _fuck,”_ Iruka cursed; he would not be forgetting that image for a long time. His head fell back as Kakashi smeared his spit over the sensitive skin of his erection. 

Kakashi wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, and brought his mouth close. He lightly blew air across Iruka’s dick, causing a chill to hit him as the spit dried. Then Kakashi took him in his mouth, and the contrast between the chill he just felt and the heat of Kakashi’s mouth was almost enough to make him come again right then. 

_“K-kashi,”_ Iruka moaned, feeling like he was about to leave his own damn body from the insane amount of pleasure he was feeling.

He clawed at Kakashi’s shoulders, trying to get his attention.

“Kakashi,” he said again “L-lube. _Damelo.”_

Kakashi blindly searched for it along the bed with his hand, not removing his lips from around Iruka’s dick, before pressing the tube into Iruka’s palm when he found it. Iruka uncapped it and slicked up his fingers, before pressing inside himself. 

Kakashi groaned his approval around his cock, his fingers digging craters into Iruka’s thighs. Iruka planted his feet on Kakashi’s shoulders, letting his knees fall to the side as he opened himself up. Kakashi dragged a hand over the length of Iruka’s bent leg, savoring the smooth, shaved skin. He started at his ankle and ended at the cleft of his ass, pushing one of his fingers in alongside Iruka’s.

Iruka’s eyes rolled back in his head. He pushed Kakashi off him with his feet, his cock being released with a wet sound.

“Fuck me. Now.”

Kakashi did _not_ need to be told twice. 

He climbed up Iruka’s body, slicked up his cock, and guided himself inside. 

_“Oh,”_ Kakashi gasped, feeling his whole body ignite. “I’m not—it’s—,” 

“Me either,” Iruka replied breathlessly, knowing what he was going to say. “Don’t care. Give it to me. Hard.”

Kakashi locked his hands around Iruka’s hips and drove into him with all he had. Iruka came first—the sight and sound of it had Kakashi following him a second later. 

They bucked together, riding it out, before collapsing in a mess of sweat and cum, their hearts hammering inside their chests.

Kakashi pulled out, and rolled over onto his back.

“I think I’m dying,” he said, bringing a hand to his rapid pulse. “Death by orgasm.”

Iruka laughed, reaching out to touch Kakashi’s hair, but his arm felt too heavy. He grazed a couple of fingers against the tips of it instead. 

“Will you shower with me now?” he asked, not wanting to part from his husband. 

“Happily.” 

They laid there for a few more moments, catching their breath. Basking in the pure bliss of the afterglow. 

“Man, that was some incredible mattress mambo….” Kakashi said, a wide grin on his face as he stretched his limbs. “Must have been the melodies.” 

Iruka got up off the bed.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Iruka said, heading for the bathroom. “Get away from me.” 

Kakashi laughed, leaping up to chase after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I loved writing this. I missed connecting them in this way.
> 
> This is the first of, I'm sure many, side-fics for the NATA verse. 
> 
> What'd you think?
> 
> Thanks for reading!! And thank you to Yaba for being my muse.
> 
> Ps. If you’re new to this verse, and want to read more, check out the original fic here >>> [Night At The Aquarium.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831138/chapters/42073652)


End file.
